


A Night Off

by rowanoak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanoak/pseuds/rowanoak
Summary: Never written any Bumbleby before. Here’s what I think the bees may have been up to on their night off!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Night Off

Becoming a licensed huntress was one of the best days of Yang Xiao Long’s young life. Watching her team’s eyes light up as they received their licenses made her happier than she had ever been, and watching Blake’s look of disbelief and her ears perk up with surprise made her heart swell with affection for her partner. Yang knew how much becoming a huntress meant to Blake. This was what she had been working towards so that she could move further away from her darkened past and put some good into the world.

When the cake was served, Yang scarfed hers down and bee-lined towards Blake who was just starting to eat her piece. 

“Let’s get a selfie! This is a big day for us, and I want to make sure I have something to remember this by.” She wrapped her arm around the faunus and smiled wide into her scroll. Blakes muscles tensed at the unexpected contact but eased after a moment, relaxing into Yang’s touch. She smiled wide, mimicking Yang’s smile. Yang relished the warmth of Blake’s body against hers as she snapped the picture on her scroll.

“This is super cute. We’re the cutest partners ever, I think. Weiss and Ruby can eat their damn hearts out!” Yang kept her arm slung over Blake’s shoulders and showed her the picture. 

“I would be inclined to agree with that. Don’t let it go to your head, though.” The faunus gave her a smirk that made Yang’s heart skip a beat. 

“We both know my head is already massive, babe.” She pinched Blake’s shoulder lightly and at that Blake pushed her hand into Yang’s face and playfully shoved her away. One of Blake’s ears flicked at the nickname; her cheeks dusted lightly with pink. 

Yang flashed a cheeky smile and her heart glowed with the effect she had on her partner. She and Blake hadn’t addressed the tension between them in so many words, but Yang hoped at some point they’d be able to sit down and talk about it. After everything that happened with Adam, there just hadn’t been time for them to talk to each other for an extended period without someone (primarily their teammates) interrupting. 

“Can you send that to me?” They moved to sit down so Blake could finish her cake slice. 

“Absolutely~” Yang sang as she pulled her scroll out.

She felt the weight of the faunus against her shoulder as she sent the picture to her. Blake leaned into Yang and took another bite of her cake. A small vibration came from Blake’s pocket and she pulled out her scroll and looked at the selfie fondly.

“Euch, I hate the way my smile looks here.” Blake scrunched up her nose but from the corner of her eye Yang could still see a small grin playing at her lips.

“Well, I think your smile is beautiful.” Yang bumped her head against Blake’s softly as she said it.

She could see Blake blush slightly and she bumped Yang softly back, rolling her eyes as she did so. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Xiao Long.” Yang laughed at that and glanced down to catch Blake setting their picture as her scroll’s background. Her smile widened and she looked up to the ceiling, pretending she hadn’t seen a thing.

“I should hope so” she winked at Blake and stood up, stretching her arms. “Come on, we should start prepping for our first mission.” She extended her hand to Blake who politely took it and stood up, empty plate in hand. She felt Blake’s thumb rub over the back of her hand briefly and it sent a small shiver through her body. She led Blake over to where Ruby and Weiss were arguing about something, hands intertwined.

-

When they had been told the teams were getting a night off, Yang’s head almost hit the ceiling out of excitement. Finally they would have some time to themselves. She’d be lying if she said that spending time alone with Blake wasn’t one of the first things that came to her mind. She liked the way Blake acted around her when it was just them. It happened very rarely, but when they did get time alone, Yang noticed that the faunus was more relaxed, and she seemed more herself. 

When they were alone, Blake would smile fully, and she seemed to allow herself to take up more space than she did around lots of people. Yang loved seeing her like that, and she felt special that it was something she alone was able to witness.

Blake was sitting on her bed, book open, oblivious to the world. 

“So...” Yang started casually, “Do you have any plans for the night?” Blake looked at her, ears perking up. 

“I had planned to spend it finishing this book” she said evenly. Yang’s shoulders slumped.

“You’re always reading, dude! We should go out and do something.” She sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed, jostling Blake who was smirking at Yang’s childlike whining.

“What did you have in mind?” She brushed a strand of hair from Yang’s face as she looked back down to her book. Yang grinned, eyes lighting up.

“Well, I was talking to Neon and she invited us to the club that team FNKI is going to be at tonight…and I know parties aren’t really your thing, but I thought it might be fun,” she finished by giving Blake a wide smile, raising her eyebrows as if trying to plead her case even more.

Blake chuckled and closed her book. She took Yang’s robotic hand and held it between hers. Yang felt her face get warm, and she wished to the gods she had the ability to feel in that arm more than just pressure.

“Yeah we can do that. I am not dancing, though” she grimaced. Yang frowned, but she was still satisfied with her victory of getting Blake to go out.

She sat up in bed, keeping her hand in Blake’s.

“Dancing is half of the fun! I bet I can teach you some moves” she wiggled her eyebrows at Blake playfully. Blake gave a big laugh and smacked her lightly on the arm. Yang’s heart soared at the way her partner’s eyes lit up, and her cheeks grew pinker.

“Oh no, I am definitely not dancing now” she pulled her hands from Yang’s and opened her book back up, pretending to ignore the woman next to her.

Yang grabbed the book and put it at the end of the bed. She took Blake’s hands and moved to have her stand up.

“Come on, I bet you’re a great dancer. You have a great body for it.” Blake gave her a knowing smirk, while Yang hadn’t even realized what she said.

“Looking at my body much, Xiao Long?” Blake stood up and leaned in towards Yang slightly, pushing the boundaries they had fallen into.

Her face was hot, but she was not going to let Blake get the better of her. She met her gaze carefully, pushing her chin forward a bit.

“Maybe I am. Is that a problem, Belladonna?” Yang saw Blake’s eyes widen for half a second and then her gaze fell back to its previous playfulness. Blake leaned back, further away from her.

“No, I suppose not.” She sauntered away from Yang. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, and then maybe you can show me these ‘moves’ you speak so highly of.” As Blake walked away, Yang let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

-

When they arrived at the club it was already late in the evening. As they approached the front door Yang could hear the music thrum rhythmically, even from outside. They approached the large bouncer who guarded the door, holding a small clipboard that was almost comical for his frame. A line of disappointed underage teens who’s fake ID’s had been clocked stood to the side, small huffs and glares coming from them.

“Yang Xiao Long” she said to him, hoping that would be enough to be let in. Neon had assured her that her name would be put on the list.

Glancing at his clipboard, the giant man then stepped aside and gestured for them to come inside. Yang placed her hand on the small of Blake’s back and led them in. Once inside, Blake stood on her toes to whisper in Yang’s ear.

“That was pretty impressive,” she said softly, only so Yang could hear. All of Yang’s hair stood on end at the closeness of Blake.

“Heh, well, you know, with how famous we are I’m surprised I even needed Neon to put my name on the list.” She was half joking, but people did seem to know who they are around here. “Do you want anything to drink?” she asked.

“Whatever you’re having is fine” Blake said distractedly. Yang could see her looking around and scanning the club. 

“Well, I’m getting a tequila shot, so if you’re up for that then you may want to come to the bar with me” she nudged Blake with her shoulder. Blake looked back to Yang, grinning. 

“I will do a few shots with you, but there’s no way I’m going to match you. I’ve learned my lesson from last time.” Blake poked her in the stomach and Yang batted her hand away. She took Blake’s hand and led her through the crowd towards the bar.

They ordered some tequila shots and drank until they were properly tipsy. Yang felt pleasantly dizzy, and Blake looked like a dream with her cheeks flushed and her hands constantly finding a way to be on Yang. At first Blake batted her arm and let it linger when Yang made a stupid joke, then she fixed a fold on Yang’s top but did not exactly move away afterwards, but eventually it got to the point where she stopped trying to make transparent excuses for being close to her.

Yang grabbed Blake and moved to the mass of people on the dance floor, all bobbing in unison to the club music. They found a spot towards the middle for the both of them, and Yang took Blake’s hands and encouraged her to start dancing. Shyly, Blake started to sway to the music with her. They were both too drunk to really dance all that well.

She took a minute to look at Blake. Her eyes were closed as she swayed to the music, keeping close to Yang. Her face looked so relaxed, her long eyelashes fluttered as she danced. Yang could make out a faint peppering of freckles on Blake’s nose that she had never noticed before. Without thinking, she leaned in close pressing her cheek lightly to Blake’s.

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispered softly. If it had been anyone else, Yang’s sure they wouldn’t have heard it. But it was Blake, and she has enhanced hearing thanks to her faunus heritage.

Blake’s hand came up to thread in Yang’s hair and she turned and placed a kiss against Yang’s jawline. Yang’s body felt like electricity was running through it and she moved her hands low on her partner’s hips. 

Blake looked into her eyes, the deep amber there threatened to swallow Yang whole. Yang lifted her robotic hand and gently tilted Blake’s chin and leaned in slowly to give enough time for Blake to pull away. The faunus pushed forwards and brushed her lips to Yang’s, and she returned the kiss eagerly. 

Kissing Blake felt like nothing she could have anticipated. It was slow and sweet, but at the same time her body was on fire and all she wanted was to sit in that moment forever. 

Eventually Yang pulled back, looking at Blake’s lips all the while.

“We’re going to have to talk about this tomorrow,” she said hesitantly. 

Blake gave a short nod, her eyes were still on Yang’s lips as well. She fisted her hands in Yang’s shirt and brought their lips back together, and Yang revelled in the warmth of it.


End file.
